Rock n' Roll
by Insane Teddy Bear
Summary: Kuukai is a member of a famous band. He's returned to Japan with some family to Relax, and see his friends. ESPECIALLY one of their newest friends. Ikuto had liked Kuukai as soon as he saw him, and made plans to get him. IkutoxKuukai, TadasexAmu, OcxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first Shugo Chara story, but my sixth actual story. This chapter will be short since it's the first chapter, but I'll try to make it interesting The pairing is IKUTOxKUUKAI. Don't complain if you don't like it. Kuukai and Ikuto are Both 16. The others are 14.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. It would've kept Kuukai and Nadeshiko in more episodes if I did...**

* * *

Chapter 1

Kuukai looked out the window of his limo and sighed. This was supposed to be the band's vacation, but they still had to do some concerts. Currently he was going with his cousin and band mate to meet up with some of his old friends. The 16 year old boy looked to his cousin and laughed. Daichi had been given a makeover by Dark and Miriam. Two of his cousin's charas. He now had on lip gloss, and light blue eyeshadow. Daichi came over to him with an angry look on his face.

"Can you _please _do something about them?!" Kuukai grinned and went to sit next to his cousin.

"Kit-Chan..." He whispered, poking her. "WAKE UP MAIYA!" The girl jumped and glared at Kuukai. She was 16 with navy blue hair with silver streaks that went to her feet and gold irises and slitted pupils.

"There better be a good reason for you waking me up."

"There're two actually. The first is that your charas decided that Daichi would look good as a girl." Maiya burst out laughing when she looked at Daichi who just glared at her. Kuukai grinned and opened the door.

"The second thing is that we're here."

They stepped out of the car, and walked towards the building in front of them.

"Seiyo middle school. Huh... You're friends are here Kuu-Chan?" Kuukai just grinned and shook his head. They went off the path, and walked until they got to a huge greenhouse. When they went inside they saw a group of people running around a table. There were two people standing off to the side. Kuukai and Maiya sweat dropped.

"Eh-HEM."

The entire group stopped what they were doing and looked at them.

"KUUKAI!" A small redheaded girl exclaimed. A purple headed male stepped to the front of the group.

"Kuukai. You've seemed to have caught us in the middle of... exercising. How are you?"

"Exercising huh? And I'm good. I brought my cousin to meet my friends. I see that you've made three more while I was gone."

"Well, let me make some introductions." He pointed to himself. "I am Nagehiko. This hyper girl here is Yaya, and her chara Pepe."

"HI HI!" Yaya shouted

"The blond girl over there glaring at me is Rima with her chara Kusukusu."

"Hello." Rima said before walking over to Amu.

"The girl Rima's next to is Amu, and her charas Ran, Miki, and Su."

"Um, hi?" Amu scratched the back of her head, embarrassed that that they had been caught running.

"The blond haired male is Tadase, next to him his chara Kiseki."

"Hello, nice to meet you."

"Commoners. You may now bow to me."

"This other blond haired girl is Utau."

Utau just stared at them. Nagehiko went to introduce the boy that was next to Utau, only to find that he was no longer there. Everyone turned when they heard Kuukai yelp. Ikuto had come up from behind Kuukai, and had wrapped his arms around the smaller male.

"I'm Ikuto." He whispered into the ear in front of him. He smirked as Kuukai shivered and blushed. "VERY nice to meet you."

This was going to be an interesting vacation.

* * *

**That was the first chapter! Read and Review!**

**Insane Teddy Bear **


	2. First Date

**Hi! Sorry this took so long, but I needed to update other stuff! _I'm changing some of the ages, so they'll now be officially posted here!_**

**Ages: **

**Bryan: 22**

**Tala:21**

**Kai:20**

**Ikuto:17**

**Kuukai and Maiya:16**

**The guardians and Utau:14 **

**IKUTO CAN DRIVE IN THIS! EVEN IF THIS TAKES PLACE IN JAPAN I'M GOING BY AMERICAN LAWS! Aniki and Aniue both mean older brother in Japanese. **

**Here's the second chapter!**

**Disclaimer: *snorts* Yeah right. I wish...**

* * *

Chapter 2

Kuukai was bored. It was raining heavily outside, so his older cousins, Bryan and Kai had forbidden him, Maiya, and her other brother Tala from going outside. The only way that they could leave the house was if they were going somewhere. And Daichi had stayed with Tadase for a sleepover with Kiseki. There was a crash, and a shout of 'sorry' before his cousin came into the room grinning. Kuukai lifted his head from his position, laying on the couch and eyed her wearily.

"What is it?" He asked. The smile only grew.

"You have a DATE!" Kuukai bolted upright.

"I what?! I didn't agree to ANYTHING like that!"

"You like Ikuto-San right?" Kuukai blushed. He WAS attracted to him. He thought of what happened during the first meeting, and how he had to wash his sheets that morning, after a dream starring a certain feline-like male. If only the dream had continued after... NO! BAD THOUGHTS! BAD! His blush deepened. Maiya saw the blush and grinned. Perfect! Now all he had to do was agree...

"I'll do it..."

"Wonderful! You just have to get dressed!"

"What's wrong with what I have on?" He looked down. He was wearing jeans, and a dark blue shirt. It was fine in his opinion. Maiya bit her lip.

"In all honesty, I think it's fine, but Aniki said that you need to change." Kuukai stood up and went with her to a room down the hall. It was pitch black inside, except for a few candles surrounding a figure in a chair, petting a fake wolf.

"Aniue? What are you doing? We CAN afford electricity..."

"Have you brought me the boy?"

"Kuu-Chan? Yeah. He's right here." They both jumped as he let out a loud cackle. The lights came on as Bryan stepped into the room.

"Tala? What are you doing? We've HAD this talk before. We're RICH. WE CAN AFFORD ELECTRICITY!" Tala glared at him.

"Great! You've ruined the mystery!" Bryan just rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. I'm going to the store. Do you want anything? I've already gotten everyone else's lists."

"Um...no. Everyone else probably asked for the stuff I want, so I'll just steal from them later!" Bryan left, and Tala got out of the chair, and turned his attention back to the two teens who were putting out the candles.

"Now that my secret identity has been revealed-"

"We already knew it was you." Kuukai interrupted.

"It's time to get Kuukai ready for his date!"He continued nonplussed. Kuukai was suddenly dragged into the bathroom. The next thing he saw that wasn't a blur was him, and Maiya in their limo, heading somewhere. They finally stopped at a club that was for people 16-20 years of age. They went inside, and grabbed a table. Kuukai looked at his watch. It was 7:50. Ikuto would probably be there soon...

With Ikuto:

Ikuto stared at the phone with a smirk. He had just gotten through talking to Kuukai's cousin. He really should thank the girl for setting up a date for him and Kuukai. Now to get dressed for it. Five minutes later he headed back down the stairs in a black and silver striped shirt, and black jeans with a white belt and tie. He nearly collided into Utau who was heading towards the stairs. She stopped and stared at him.

"Where are you going?" Ikuto had _never _dressed up before. Not even for her. He usually just wore his school uniform. Ikuto stared at her for a few minutes before replying.

"It's really none of your business." He walked to the front door and opened it. "But _I _have a date with a redhead."

He checked his watch as he started up his car. 7:40. He would most likely arrive after Kuukai. He pulled into the club about 15 minutes later. He immediately went inside saw Kuukai, and then proceeded to stare appreciatively. Kuukai was dressed in tight leather pants, with a light blue shirt. Ikuto stood there for a few more minutes, enjoying the view, before he noticed an angry looking female.

"YOU! Why aren't you over there seducing my cousin?!" Ikuto raised an eyebrow. He liked this girl. Much less annoying, since she wasn't trying to get in his pants. He walked over to where Kuukai was sitting, and wrapped his arms around the thin shoulders.

"Hello, gorgeous." He purred. Licking a spot behind the ear. Kuukai shivered. He didn't know what he was supposed to do. He'd never been on a date before. He turned around to face Ikuto with a blush on his face. Ikuto smiled at the blush. The boy was too cute. The smile faded into a smirk. He grabbed Kuukai's wrist, and brought the younger male into a standing position.

"Let's go to my place." Kuukai stared at him. What was he supposed to say to that?! Maiya saw her cousin tensing, and walked over to him.

"It'll be fine Kuu-Chan. If anything goes wrong, call me or any of my brothers on our cells. Ok?" Kuukai nodded his head. It made sense. Maiya turned to Ikuto next and hissed out a warning, making sure it was low enough that Kuukai couldn't hear it, but Ikuto could.

"I like you so far. Your the first person to be an almost-boyfriend to Kuu-Chan. DO NOT SCREW THIS UP! You hurt him, and I'll make sure that you never date again. And that doesn't even compare to what my brothers will do." Ikuto nodded. He _definitely _didn't have any plans of messing this up. Oh, no. The boy would be his. He would make sure of that.

* * *

SECOND CHAPTER UP! I know it's a strange pairing that I've come up with. I think it's strange myself, but I was watching the show one day, and I was in a discussion about my favorite pairings. I don't like Amu with anyone, but Tadase, Yaya and Rima I really can't see in a relationship, I like Utau with the male version of Nagehiko, so that left Ikuto and Kuukai. Then I started thinking about if they got together with a seme Ikuto, and a uke Kuukai, and it was really, really hot, soooo! It just became my favorite pairing automatically!

Time for THANKIES! Favorite author: Kiri-chan220! Favorite Story: Kiri-chan220! Story Alert: cazbop123 and Kiri-chan220! REVIEWS!

cazbop123: *giggles* I know! read the above paragraph for an explanation!

Kiri-chan220: Hehe... I hope I've turned you into a fan of it! The above paragraph explains my very random thinking! Here's an update!

YaoiHellian: *squeals* YOU READ IT! *hugs you in happiness* I know you read my 'The Bees and Trees' Story! And yes groping is always the start of a wonderful, and extremely hot relationship! I'm glad you like it!

alice elis: *squeals again* YOU READ IT TOO! *hugs you in happiness* You my dear are a Darkened Light reader! Don't worry about forgetting to sign in. I do it all the time! Here is the update!


	3. Family Feud

**I'M SORRY! I know that I haven't been updating anything. But I've been confined to my bed for over two months, and before that we moved, and had to wait for the Internet to be installed. But I'm going to try and get more updates for my stories. I can't promise anything though, since I'm still sick.**

**Disclaimer: *holds up flamethrower* Care to ask that question again?**

* * *

Chapter 3

Ikuto looked over at Kuukai. When he had put in the horror movie he was expecting the younger boy to need comforting. Instead Kuukai was staring at the screen with rapt attention, occasionally cheering when someone made it out alive. Ikuto looked at his watch, and frowned. It was nearing 10:00, yet he hadn't seen his sister since they arrived. Normally the she's clinging to him at this point, trying to scare his date away. Maybe she finally accepted that he wasn't interested in her...

The two on the couch jumped as the front door slammed shut. Or maybe she just wasn't home. Cursing silently under his breath, Ikuto looked up to see Utau's eyes narrowing at the scene. Sensing the tension in the room, Kuukai switched off the t.v. as Utau strolled into the room slowly, taking in the scene, before she squeezed herself in-between the two. Latching onto her brother's arm, she turned her head to glare heatedly at Kuukai.

"Who the hell are you? And what do you think you're doing with my brother?" Kuukai blinked at the question.

"I'm Kuukai. We met at the garden. And as for the second question, it's really none of your business." Utau narrowed her eyes at the response. Ikuto's other dates were all sickeningly polite to her, thinking that if they won her over, they could get to her brother. No one else was allowed to have him. NO ONE.

"It actually is my business. You see, Ikuto is MINE, so because of that I have to make sure that none of the _sluts _he brings home tries anything." She batted her eyes at him. "I'm sure you understand what I'm saying... Kuukai, was it?" She smirked. This would be easy.

Oh, he understood what she was saying. She was picking a fight with him. And if she wanted a fight, she was going to get a war.

"I understand completely. I mean, with all of those..." He looked her up and down before continuing. "_Whores _clinging onto him so _desperately, _one would have to defend their self. However, I must disagree with what you said earlier. Ikuto is not _yours._"

"Well I'm the ONLY one who knows how to please him properly." Her smirk turned into a frown as Kuukai let out a sarcastic chuckle.

"If you're so good at _pleasing _him, then why is he bringing back so many others, hm?"

"He's gaining experience. When we have sex for the first time after we get married, he wants to know everything, so it will be special." Kuukai raised his eyebrow. The girl was clearly delusional. It would be better to end this. Kuukai leaned forward, and lowered his voice. Ikuto _swore_ that frost was forming on the windows.

"The only way that YOU'LL ever marry him, is over my dead body. Do we understand each other?" Utau forced herself to nod, as she started to leave the room. Over his dead body huh? That could certainly be arranged. In the living room Kuukai turned to a rapidly blinking Ikuto.

"You could've at least TRIED to help me. She is your sister." Ikuto stopped blinking, and drew himself closer to the angered male.

"Utau's going to constantly try to get rid of you, and I won't always be in the same room. This way you'll know what you're dealing with." Kuukai nodded slowly, and allowed himself to be pulled into Ikuto's lap.

"You still could've said something. She'll think that you're on her side."

"And what side is that?"

"The crazy-obsessed sister side." He pouted suddenly. "You ARE on my side right?" Ikuto smirked.

"What do I get if I am?" Kuukai thought about it for a minute, before his face brightened. Leaning upwards he pressed his lips onto Ikuto's. Quickly reacting to the kiss, Ikuto deepened it, coaxing the other boy into allowing his tongue into the smaller mouth. Breaking away from the kiss, Kuukai smiled upwards at Ikuto.

"You get me." Ikuto nodded, and leaned in for another kiss. If this was what he gets for joining, he'd become the president, vice-president, and fan club all by himself.

With Utau:

Utau sat in her bedroom, staring at the monitor on the dresser in front of her bed. Ikuto had brought home his latest hussy, and she definately did NOT approve. From what the monitor was showing, the two were on the couch making out. Utau turned off the t.v., and flopped backwards onto her bed. She needed to do someting about this and fast. They were getting along too well. This one had honestly stood up to her. And to make it worse, Ikuto was honestly trying to KEEP this one. Otherwise, he would've dumped him as soon as he was refused sex. This would be a problem.

Utau rolled onto her side, and smirked as her eyes landed on a phonebook beside her bed. She knew just the girl to help her too.

* * *

**OHH! Cliffhanger! Who's Utau going to call? What's going on with Ikuto and Kuukai? All will be revealed in the next chapter! Time for thankies! Author Alert: picklesluvsanime1! Favorite Story: cazbop123, KyoxSakiFan, picklesluvsanime1, tivany ivey, XxKit-ChanxX, and zatza! Story Alert: arisa kojite, KyoxSakiFan, Lady Kitsune no Kyuubi, MsMornings, picklesluvsanime1, a n g e l.f r o m.t h e.d a r k.s i d e, and zatza! REVIEWS:**

**Otaku-chi: I'm happy that you took time out of your day to review, but I'm not sure why. I mean, if you didn't like my story why review to tell me that?**

**zatza: AWW! Thank you! I'm glad that I made your week! And tell me if you ever do write a story about this pairing, I want to read it!**

**Kiri-chan220: Sorry it took so long to update! And to answer your question, the charas are still charas. Everything's basically the same as the show except for pairings and plot.**

**cazbop123: Thank you! And of course you'll get lemons! I wouldn't make it M-rated if there wasn't going to be any!**

**picklesluvsanime1: Thank you! I'm so glad that I've converted someone! And as for the pairing, well, my mind just automatically pairs up hot guys!**

**KyoxSakiFan: Thank you! Tell me when you write the story, so I can read it! Sorry for them being OOC, but I needed them to be that way, so the story could work. Sorry that it took so long to update! I cried because I couldn't do so!**

**Sorry for the wait loves! I'll try not to take so long next time! TA-TA!**

**Insane Teddy Bear **


End file.
